Such a shaving apparatus is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,709. During shaving the cutter will lie against the carrier at some locations, causing the cutter to be clamped in the carrier as a result of prevailing frictional forces, as is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,628.
The locations where a cutter is in contact with the carrier will not always be the same as a result of dimensional tolerances of the internal shaving member and manufacturing inaccuracies. Consequently the clamping action between the carrier and the cutter will not always be the same for different cutters.